


A Prince Charming on a black bike

by Polaris_Stella



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Drinking, Drunk Character, Drunk Kissing, Drunk characters, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, Post-X2, Protectiveness, Rogue can control her powers, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Stella/pseuds/Polaris_Stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being out partying with her friends, a drunk Rogue, accidentally walks into Logans room in the middle of the night and things happen<br/>(Set after X2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince Charming on a black bike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me

"Shhcc," Kitty hushed, holding her finger in front of her lips. "We can't wake up anyone."

"Then stop talking!" Jubilee answered.

"Guy... Guys! We are gonna get caught!" Rogue said and giggled. This was the first time she had been out, since Bobby and she broke up. She had said no all the other times Kitty and Jubilee had asked her, because of her powers. Sure she had been out partying with her friends before, but she was never really able to fully enjoy herself because she always had to make sure that no one bumped into her or touched her skin to skin.

But now, the unthinkable had happened: after months of hard work and lots of help from The Professor, she was finally able to control her skin! She could actually touch people, without being scared that she would hurt them!

The whole mansion was asleep and The Professor had only given them permission to go out if they would come back safe, not use their powers, and not wake anyone up, when they came back.

Rogue decided to take off her high-heeled shoes, because they made a hell of a loud sound every time she took a step, and because her feet were hurting. She managed to take off the right without too much trouble, but when she got to the left, she forgot to put the right foot back on the ground and ended up falling on her behind. It didn't hurt that much, and she couldn't help giggling of the situation.

"Wow, you okay, chica?" Jubilee asked and reached her hand to her fallen friend. This was the first time, Rogue really had dared to let her hair down, and it was clear that her body wasn't used to the big amount of alcohol, Jubilee had served her.

Rogue kept giggling and nodded as Jubilee helped her back up to her feet.

"Do you want us to follow you to your room?" Kitty asked. She was the one, who had been drinking the least, to make sure that they would all get back safe and sound. Usually Rogue was the one who took care of it, but tonight Kitty had undertaken that responsibility.

"No, no, no, I'm fiiine," Rogue insisted. "You two just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She then walked upstairs, with one shoe in her hand and the other on her foot, but she didn't even notice that.

As she walked down the hall, she thought back on the night she had had with her friends. It had been a blast, no doubt about that. She had danced in a big group of people to all her favorite songs, and she had drunk more drinks that she had bothered to count.

Jubilee had decided that she would introduce Rogue to all the men in the whole bar. Some of them had actually been very cute and nice, but none of them had really caught her interest. At first, she hadn't understood why. It wasn't because of Bobby. She was long over him and they were back to being just friends.

"Aww come on, chica, there has gotta be somebody in here, who has what it takes," Jubilee had said, but Rogue had just shrugged. She wasn't sure why, but there was just something missing in the guys she met. It wasn't before Jubilee presented her to the last guy, who had dark eyes and brown hair, that Rogue realized what it was. She had been so shocked, that she hadn't even listened to the guy when he talked about himself. Well sure, she knew that she cared very deeply about him, but she didn't think that she still had that kind of feelings for him...

Rogue slowly opened that door. Everything seemed to spin around in her head right now, so she closed the door and went straight to bed. She only bothered to take off the other shoe, before she pulled the duvet over herself.

She didn't notice that someone else was in the bed before she heard his voice behind her: "What do you think you are doing here, darling?"

She couldn't see him in the darkness, but she would be able to recognize that voice everywhere. "Oh, hey there, Logan. What are you doing here?"

"It's my room, Rogue."

"It is?" She sat halfway up and looked around. Her eyes were starting to get used to the darkness, and despite how drunk she was, she realized that he was right. She laid back down and started to giggle again. "Ups! I guess I walked into the wrong room."

"Are you drunk?" He knew that she had been out with her friends, but as far as he knew, she usually was the one who drank the least, but now that she was able to control her powers, it didn't seem like she had let anything hold her back...

"Yeah?" she answered.

Logan sighed and laid back down beside her. There was no way that she would be able to get back to her own room, when she was in this condition. "You're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Probably," she said. She turned around, which made her lay halfway on the top of him. "But that's something I'm gonna have to worry about tomorrow."

For some reason, Logan didn't mind the way the girl was lying. He actually found himself enjoying having her this close, with her bare hands on his bare chest. "Yeah. I hope it was worth it. What I've heard, a hangover is anything but something you enjoy."

"It was," she answered. "You should have been there. Two guys started fighting over Jubilee and she started kissing a third guy, to make them stop."

"Did it work?" 

"Of course not. All three of them ended up getting kicked out." Both of them laughed at the imaged.

The laughter died and Rogue realized what Logan had said before. "You have never had a hangover, have you?"

"You are asking a guy, who needs to drink 50 beers to get drunk, thanks to his healings factor. Nope, I've never had a hangover."

"Go healings factor!"

"Yep. I'm really lucky," Logan mumbled and looked at the ceiling.

"You know, I've learned to control my powers now. If you want, I could take your healings factor away, for a short while, so you would be able to try it."

Logan wrapped an arm around her. It would be nice, if he could try it, just for a short while, to walk around, like a normal human being, without hearing and smelling everything. And maybe even get drunk after just a few drinks.

But he couldn't do that to her. The last time he had, was only because he had to, to save her and he hoped that it would never be necessary ever again. "Thanks, Marie. But no. It took you way to long to get rid of my nightmares, last time. I don't want you to go through all my crap again."

Rogue looked into his dark eyes and smiled. He was always looking out for her. If it hadn't been for him, the army would have taken her, and Stryker would have used her for his experiments.

No, if it hadn't been for Logan, she wouldn't even be here right now. If it hadn't been for Logan, she would have been dead. Died from being the battery in Magneto's machine. She remembered how scared she had been, back then. And she remembered seeing Logan jumping down in front of her, to save her.

"Hey. Marie? What are you thinking about?" Logan asked, bringing her back to the present.

"I never thanked you, did I?"

"Thanked me? For what?"

"For saving my life. I would have been dead if it hadn't been for you, Logan," she said. Without thinking about it she placed her right hand on his cheek. "Is kinda funny. Just like every other girl, I used to dream about Prince Charming, riding a beautiful white horse... Who knew that mine, would be riding a black bike instead?" And then she let her lips meet his.

It what was supposed to be a light, thankful kiss. But instead, Logan not only kissed her back. He wrapped the other arm around her, and rolled over, so he was on the top. The kiss, only got hotter from there, where his tongue practically played with hers. She wrapped her arms around him, to hold him as close as possible, while his hands, started to wander. His mouth moved down to her neck, while she moaned in pleasure. This was actually going to happen.

But suddenly, she felt her stomach contract.

"Logan... Logan let me up! Logan I've got to..."

Logan finally got the message and moved off her.

Marie rushed to the bathroom and Logan heard the sound of, Marie vomiting into the toilet. After a while, she came back, not looking half as fresh, as she did before.

"'You, alright?"

"I'm not feeling too good..." she mumbled. She walked over and laid down beside him, with the back turned to him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be, darling." This was probably for the best anyway. She was drunk, and he didn't want her to do anything she would regret in the morning. They were good friends and he didn't want a drunken mistake to ruin that.

"This really wasn't how I picture having sex, with the guy I really like," she mumbled, but Logan's strong hearing caught it anyway.

"Wait, you like me, like that?" he asked.

Marie didn't answer. Her breathing had gotten very calm, and Logan realized that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the duvet over her. "I like you to, Marie," he whispered, before he laid back down, and fell asleep too.

o*o*o*

Rogue had an awful headache, when she woke up, not to mention how nauseous she felt. No wonder since she had been drinking, that much last night...

She rolled over, to look away from the window, and looked at the digital watch on the nightstand. The red numbers show that it was 1.34 PM. Wait...

Her digital watch used to show green numbers. This wasn't her digital watch. This wasn't even her room!

She sat up and looked around, and even though her vision was a bit blurred, she quickly realized that she was in Logan's room. "Logan?" she asked quietly, but no one answered. He wasn't here.

Her eyes started to get used to the daylight, and she noticed that her robe, that was laying at the bottom of the bed. Logan had probably fetched it for her, and that wasn't the only thing: she looked at the nightstand again and noticed a glass of water, two white pills, and a note. She grabbed the piece of paper and recognized Logan's handwriting:

_'Morning, darling thought that you might need these'_

Rogue took the pills and put the robe on (she noticed that she was still wearing the close from last night) before she walked down to her own room, where she took a shower. She didn't bother to put on anything but her nightwear and robe and walked to the kitchen.

The mansion was practically empty. Even though it was Saturday, Storm and the other teachers had taken the younger students on some school trip all day, which meant that only the older students, Piotr and Logan who was left. It made the mansion wonderfully tranquil.

Logan was the only one in the kitchen when she came down there. Great...

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"Morning," she mumbled, even though you hardly could call it that now.

"'Want some beer?" he smirked, handing her the one he was drinking.

"Urg... No," she answered. She swallowed and tried to ignore the nausea. Instead, she walked to the sink and took a glass of water.

"Right, I guess you had enough of that last night, huh?" he asked, still with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, the pills should kick in sooner or later."

"Hopefully," she mumbled, as she sat down at the table. She really didn't like asking, fearing the answer, but she also wanted to know: "Why did I wake up in your bed?"

"You don't remember? You were so drunk last night, that you ended up walking into my room instead of your own and I didn't have the heart to kick you out."

"Really?" That wasn't  _that_  bad. She had feared that somebody had called him last night because she was so drunk that she couldn't even stand or talk right, or that he had found her in a puddle of her own puke. "Sorry about that."

"You really don't remember that?"

"No... The only thing I remember is, drinking and dancing and drinking some more." She did also remember that Jubilee had tried to find a guy for her, but she didn't feel like mentioning that right now.

"Nothing else?"

"No. I'm not even sure how we got home..." The look he sent her, made her pause. There was clearly something he wanted her to remember. "Oh God, what did I do?"

Logan had originally decided that he wouldn't talk about what happened between them, unless that she mentioned it herself, in case that she wished that it hadn't happened at all, but since she didn't remember it... He felt like she had the right to know.

"Logan, please tell me," she begged.

"Well, we had quite a conversation. First, you told me that some guys had been fighting over Jubilee, and ended up getting kicked out. Then  you asked me if I had ever had a hangover and offered to take my powers so I could try it."

"Please tell me that I didn't..."

"Nah. I turned down the offer."

"What else did I do?" She knew that he wouldn't have looked at her like that if it had been all.

"Well... You started talking about that you never got to thank me, for saving you back then. You called me... erm... your 'Prince Charming on a black bike'? And then you kissed me."

Rogue's eyes widened and her whole face turned red. She searched for the slightest sign, in his eyes, that he was just teasing her, but quickly realized that he wasn't. She then stood up and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Back to bed! My own bed!"

Logan thought about following her but decided that he'd better give her some time. He knew that she liked him and that he liked her. A part of him always had.

It was true that he had tried to hook up with Jean before she died, but a week or two after her death, he found himself moving on and he realized that he had never been in love with her. It had been the idea of the hot redheaded chick he had like, and the fact that she was Scott's girl, had just made him want her even more. Scott was the leader of the X-men, Logan had immediately sensed that when he first came here in the first place, and his bestial instinct had made him want to fight him, and take his place as the alpha.

After four hours Logan decided that Marie had had time enough to deal, with what happened. He walked to her door and knocked.

"Go away, Logan!" he heard her say, but since he wasn't the type to follow orders, he walked in any way. 

Marie had curled herself up under her duvet.

"Are you gonna come out?" he asked.

"No!" she answered.

"Alright," he mumbled and closed the door. He then walked to over to her bed. "If you won't come out, I'll just have to come in." He sat down on the bed, beside the duvet.

"Logan please," Marie said. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this embarrassed. "It's bad enough as it is!"

"Oh come on, darling!" Logan chuckled. "It can't feel  _that_  bad, to kiss the guy you like."

The duvet was immediately removed and revealing Maries choked face. "What?!" 

She had been thinking back on last night and she had started to remember things, here among that she had realized her feelings for Logan. She knew that he liked her, but not like she liked him and she didn't want to risk ruining that.

"You told me last night," he said.

Rogue pulled the duvet back over her head and turned away from him. "This is just, great!" he heard her say. "I confess my feelings for you and force myself on you..."

"Hold on," Logan said. He grabbed the duvet and pulled it down, to see her face. "Who said anything about force?"

She turned around and once again looked into his dark eyes. "You said that I kissed you."

"Yes. Kissed. It would only have been force, if I said no and you kept trying. That's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?" she asked and sat halfway up, supporting herself on her elbows. Their faces were inches from each other.

"You kissed me, and I kissed you back."

Marie opened her mouth but then closed it again. She wasn't sure how to respond. "You kissed me back? Why?"

Logan stroked her cheek and carefully pushed away some of her white hair. "Because I love you, just as much as you love me." He leaned closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Logan," Marie said when their lips parted.

"I love you, too Marie."

They stayed in there, the rest of the day, spending the time, in Marie's bed.


End file.
